Dou, Newbie Vampire
by Terranigma
Summary: Dou is bitten by a vampire and now is a creature of the night. The rest of the pilots are looking for him and a cure. Not only will we learn how Duo would be like a vampire, but we also will get to know what happened to the pilots after Endless Waltz.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own gundamwing (sigh) or an of the characters. This is supposed to be a non-profit story, SO BACK OFF!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Terranigma creations presents:   
Duo: Newbie Vampire  
  
  
  
----------------  
  
_I knew I should've brought a flashlight!_ Duo thought to himself as he strolled down the dark damp alley. Dou really wished Heero didn't have to kick him out of his apartment, and he really had no where else to go. He really hated the fact that Hilde joined Relena on that peace mission on colony 256779, with Hilde gone, no one was at their apartment except Duo. Duo really regretted leaving food crap around their apartment, now the roaches were practically running the place, that was the reason he had to stay with Heero.  
_Why does roach spray have to be dangerous to humans?_  
Duo was so busy feeling sorry for himself that he didn't notice a dark figure sneak behind him. Before he knew it, the thing pounced on him, opened its jaws, and slowly pressed its long fangs into Duo's neck until they broke the skin, and warm red blood oozed out.  
  
-----------  
_Great, that idiot probably got himself lost again._   
Heero was not very fond of having that annoying braid for brains pilot around, but Relena insisted to let Duo stay at their place until his apartment was roach free. It wasn't like Heero was afraid of an angry Relena or anything, it's just that he didn't like to hear her nag sometimes (suuuuure). Heero turned around the corner hoping that he would find Duo, instead, he saw Dorothy chasing Quatre with that foil of her's again.  
Come back here Quatre Raba Winner!! I will show you how miserable war really is!!! yelled Dorothy at the top of her lungs.   
I'm sorry!, I didn't mean to leave the seat up, AIYEEE!!!!.  
Dorothy was always a good aim, Heero thought to himself. It was really strange how Dorothy and Quatre got together after the Libra incident. He heard that Dorothy stabbed Quatre, who didn't seem to mind.  
Old habits die hard.  
It was too long of a walk. Heero decided just to go back and get his car. He smirked at the fact that he had a cable net launcher recently installed.  
  
----------  
Meanwhile...  
  
A young woman was walking home from work after her night shift. She could feel foreign eyes looking upon her as she traveled the dark street. She really didn't know what IT was, but she could feel its malignant presence berating down on her. Each step she took she could feel the sensation grow stronger, each movement she made caused the presence to manifest its self better in the dark reaches of her imagination. She heard a single step behind her which quickend her heart beat and made her pulse sky rocket. She turned around abruptly to find nothing there. She sighed in relief. She turned to face forward again to see a pale young man with a braid showing a toothy grin which revealed large fangs glistening with his warm saliva.  
The great god of death is here to take your blood young one! proclaimed Duo, still bearing his fangs. The girl thought about screaming, but instead started to laugh uncontrollably.  
Hey! What's so damn funny!?  
Nice costume there, I didn't know Halloween was here so soon.  
Costume!?, I am a creature of darkness, a minion of the underworld, the GREAT DESTROYER, THE GOD OF DEATH!  
Ok whatever, here's some candy, now leave me alone.  
The girl placed a pack of bubblegum in Duo's hand and started to leave.  
Hey! come back here OOFFF-  
Apparently Duo tried to chase after her, which resulted in a purse-full-of-bricks to find its way to his face.  
My purse is from a place called stupid jerk's face, and it just got homesick! she yelled as she trampled off.  
Duo lay there on the cold hard concrete thinking to himself Geez, being a vampire sucks!  
--------  
_That is it, if I don't find that braided haired fool, I will shove a yard stick up his ass sideways!  
_Heero was always a violent one when he doesn't get what he wants.  
He prowled the streets looking for his prey. An annoying prey that was quite elusive, a prey that used its innate ability to annoy its predators to death. That prey's name was Duo. After searching for a few hours Heero decided to get some help, mainly a young Chinese pilot.  
Heero arrived at the apartment complex in, wouldn't you have guessed, china town. It was a nice complex, actually one of the best in the city.  
_Duo was staying here for a while, that is until Wufei tried to stick Duo's braid in a blender._  
Heh heh heh, Heero chuckled to himself.  
_I'll have to remember that sometime.  
_Why does that woman leave all of her stuff around here?! Injustice!  
_Yup, must be Wufei all right._  
The flare that had erupted between Wufei and Sally was not secret knowledge, everyone knew they had gotten together after the incident with the Barton Foundation. It wasn't like they told anyone, it was the way they looked at each other that gave them away, how they acted differently around one another. When asked about the relationship, they quickly dismissed it as a silly notion, but everyone knew anyway, they were both bad liars. Heero climb up the ornately decorated stairwell to the handsomely carved wooden door. Heero rung the doorbell and in a matter of seconds was face to face with the Chinese gundam pilot.  
Oh Heero, what do you want? asked Wufei slightly irritated by the interruption to his cleaning.  
What's with the women's underwear Wufei?  
What underwear?  
The one that's on your shoulder.  
Heero pointed to the light pink panty that dangled from Wufei's shoulder, caught by the shoulder button that all traditional Chinese clothing have.  
You should probably tell Sally not to leave all of her stuff lying around.  
That's what I tell her but- um...I mean, it's not any woman's.  
So you go out and buy women's underwear so you can fling it around your apartment and complain later how it's not picked up?  
No its just!- None of your business!  
Heero smirked. _Point goes to Heero_.   
So anyway, what are you doing here?  
I need your help finding Duo.  
Hearing Duo's name seemed to cause Wufei's face contort and turn a reddish purple.  
THERE IS NO WAY I'M HELPING YOU FIND THAT IMBECILE OF A PILOT!!  
Ok, but I guess I should tell the others of your underwear problem, you know, we care, we want to help you.  
You wouldn't!  
Wufei, I've killed countless people, people who were soldiers and civilians, what makes you think I would keep a silly secret?  
FINE! I'll go help.  
_Point game and match.  
-----------------  
  
_Dou was really getting tired of finding a suitable victim. Everytime he came across a person he would always end up trying to convince them that he was a vampire.  
It was not a good day to be a supernatural.  
He was really running low on blood, so low he was desperate to find some.  
I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU QUATRE RABA WINNER!!  
Dorothy please consider- AIYEEE!!  
Dou found the answer to his problem.  
He wasn't going to bite into the necks of Quatre and Dorothy, oh no. He would collect the blood left by Dorothy's .  
_Jackpot  
_The warm blood tasted good and sent a surge of new strength throughout his body.  
_Haven't gotten a rush like that since Hilde was here, heh heh heh._  
DOU HELP ME! Quatre yelled as he ran by.  
Dou was so distracted by Quatre's plea for help that he didn't notice that certain yellow Rolls Roise coming. The impact of Dorothy's car against Dou's body was very unpleasant to say the least. If Duo wasn't a vampire he might have been seriously injured. Duo slowly got back on his feet; his back now hurt like crazy.  
It was not a good day to be a supernatural.  
----------------  
  
_ Hmm...blood..._  
Heero and Wufei stumbled on some blood in the street while on their quest to find a certain braided haired pilot.  
There are two types of blood here, one is Quatre's due to this piece of cloth is the only type Quatre wears, But whose is the others?  
Wufei took a closer look at the second sample.  
Must be Duo's, I know his blood anywhere.  
Heero probably knew how Wufei would know, but he decided not to ponder on it too much.  
There is something else different about it though, look, Wufei said as he pointed out a detail, This blood is extremely thick, and you know what that means.  
Heero did know what that meant. The city had a problem that it did not want to discuss mostly because it was too outrageous to believe.  
Yup, we got a vampire on our hands.  
-----------  
  
Trowa didn't usually like going on errands for anyone but Catherine, at least that was until he met her again. Midii Une was a girl he had met when he was a small boy playing soldier. She had sold out his comrades for money that she needed to feed her sick father and three brothers. She said she hated him for being empty inside, she said she hated him because he had nothing to loose. He spared her life back then, he had no idea why, he was a soldier, he had a duty to perform, a duty he couldn't carry out. Seven years later he met her again. She appeared at his door step on late evening: (flashback, DUH)  
  
*knock knock*  
_I wonder who could want something this late at night?   
_Trowa opened the door.  
Sorry for the disturbance, but could you direct me to- the blonde headed woman stared at Trowa with eyes wide open. Its you...  
The young woman fainted into Trowa's arms. He had absolutely no idea who she was, at least at that instance. He carried her over to the couch where he covered her with a soft woolen blanket. He fetched some ice to help lower her rising temperature. Looking at her while she slept he began to remember who she was.  
Midii Une?  
Trowa was equally shocked as Midii was to see someone from his dark past. She began to come around.  
Ugh...where am I? Hey could you- Trowa almost thought she would faint again, You're... No Name.  
Trowa flinch at the sound of his old title, a title that was associated with pain and suffering.  
I don't go by that now.  
What do they call you now?  
I am Trowa Barton.  
There was an awkward silence that seemed to make both of them very uncomfortable.  
What are you doing here, what happened to your family?  
Midii Une fidgeted anxiously, They...They're not alive anymore..  
I'm sorry.  
No it's fine. I actually came here to ask where the manager's tent was. Mercenary work doesn't pay in these days of peace.  
I would hope so.  
The circus in which Catherine and Trowa were a part of decided to stay on the earth, finding that staying in one place attracted more business. The result in the drastic change: the circus was world renowned.  
The silence was there again.  
I don't hate you anymore.  
Why's that?  
I'm like you were, I have no place to call home anymore...  
You do now...  
No Name...  
I am Trowa Barton.  
------------  
  
Trowa didn't usually like going on errands for anyone but Catherine, at least that's until last night when he met her again. For her, he would do anything.  
Ow, goddamn Dorothy, always having to go over board with everything...  
Trowa recognized the voice of the Death Scythe's pilot.  
Something wrong? asked Trowa.  
Huh? Oh hello Trowa, yes there is something wrong, and something you can help me with.  
----------  
  
You know, this would be a lot easier if we had some extra help. complained Wufei who was obviously irritated about being bribed into the quest for Duo.  
Well it looks like we have some.  
Quatre was limping around the corner. Heero guessed he had finally gotten away from Dorothy. Even though Dorothy was ever so cruel to Quatre, either for vengeance or worse, pleasure, Quatre would not talk bad about Dorothy, otherwise he would revert to Psycho Quatre, a side of him that Trowa knew all to well.  
Quatre, since you don't look busy would you help us on a little hunt? asked Heero.  
Oh you mean like a Easter egg hunt? I love those, except when I find Dorothy's special egg which explodes on contact-  
No, a man hunt.  
Heero, I didn't know you were like that-  
No I'm not gay Quatre.  
Oh...oh please no Heero. I know the meaning of man hunt all to well thanks to Dorothy.  
Oh you weakling man, can't you even stand up to a woman?! Wufei exclaimed interrupting Heero.  
She isn't any ordinary Woman, she's Dorothy...  
Oh yeah, only the strongest of men can survive her. She'd rip you apart if you weren't strong enough to take a beam cannon shot in the chest.  
Heero began his explanation once again, the man hunt I'm talking about is a hunt for Dou.  
Why is that?  
He's not normal.  
Well I KNOW that.  
No, you see; He's a vampire.  
-------------------  
  
  
  
END OF CHAPTER 1  
  
Author's note: I hope you like this new approach I'm trying. I really went out on a limb for this story. I mean mixing vampires with mobile suit pilots is really short of normal. If you are wondering who EXACTLY who Midii Une is, you can read the manga: Episode Zero. Anyway I would appreciate some constructive criticism and please no flames, I don't have time for that.


	2. Can Vampires Get Aids?

Disclaimer: Yes I own Gundam Wing and everything related to it and no one can stop me! Except legal action... No I don't own it...damn...  
  
  
  
  
  
Terranigma Creations presents...  
  
  
Chapter 2: Can Vampires Get Aids?  
  
  
  
---------------------------  
Help you with what Duo? Trowa scratched his brow as he eyed his strange yet dangerous braided friend.  
I'll tell you in a sec, just turn around.  
Trowa did as he was told. Duo's attack probably would've been successful if Trowa wasn't a Gundam pilot. Trowa saw Duo's looming figure out of the corner of his eye and countered with a quick roundhouse to the braided pilot's solar plexus. Duo rolled over in pain and raised his head to meet the gaze of Heavy Arm's pilot.  
Why did you attack me? Trowa asked with a cold voice and an expression to match.  
It's not like I wanted to, but more like a necessity, Duo slowly rose and dusted himself off, I wish you didn't have to kick so hard, jeez. Why am I getting my ass kicked so often?!  
Trowa shifted his hair's position to the right side of his face, What do you mean by necessity?  
Well it sounds kind of strange, but I'm a vampire.  
_He can't be serious  
_Duo, I don't have time for your stupid games. Trowa began to walk off until his left shoulder was almost crushed by a cold icy hand. Trowa always had a strong threshold of pain.  
I never was this strong Trowa, and besides look in that puddle  
Trowa glanced into the small shapeless mass of water at the sidewalk. He started to believe Duo's incredible tale.  
_No reflection!  
_Trowa brushed away his companion's hand and faced him, How did this happen?  
  
[Flashback]  
  
_I knew I should've brought a flashlight!_ Duo thought to himself as he strolled down the dark damp alley. Before he knew it, something pounced on him, opened its jaws, and slowly pressed its long fangs into Duo's neck until they broke the skin, and warm red blood oozed out.  
_Damn didn't see_...  
Duo woke up and examined his surroundings.  
_What the hell happened? Ow!  
_Duo felt the wound at the side of his neck.  
_Puncture wounds?  
_He saw a dark figure through his peripheral vision. Duo got up and approached the figure, preparing to confront his assailant. To Duo's surprise the figure was a attractive young lady with long radiant red hair that fell to the small of her back. She was a woman probably around his age. She had big cat-like eyes that were a luminous green color. She had on a red dress that reached the lower half of her shin with a slit on the side of it to reveal her shapely right leg.  
Hey babe, if you wanted an autograph or something all you had to do was ask.  
The young woman shifted her weight to her left leg and studied the young man she had feasted on, Oh I wanted a little more than that.  
Duo suddenly wished he wasn't a committed man, or a monogamous one for that matter, but was still curious to find out who this stranger was.  
Sorry babe, I'm not into that stuff anymore, I'm a committed man.  
The lady raised her brow and looked at Duo with an expression of pure amusement, No you fool, I mean eternal service.  
Sorry babe I said I'm not interested in-  
No you fool, not that kind of service! The young woman exclaimed with unnaturally thundering volume, You will be my eternal slave.  
It was Duo's turn to look amused.  
Look here babe, you obviously don't know who I am.  
And you either.  
Duo was getting quite impatient, Fine, you know who I am? Duo Maxwell, pilot of the Gundam Death Scythe, fought in the colony wars AC 195 and the Endless Waltz skirmish AC 196.  
The woman was quite impressed by this. Duo smirked to think he had just overwhelmed his opponent by his fame alone.  
Quite impressive indeed, but you are without your gundam.  
So what makes you think that I need a gundam right now? Duo was going to have some fun here.  
I am a vampire.  
Duo could hardly suppress the laughter rising in his throat, A vampire huh? So why am I your servant now?  
The woman shifted her weight again, Because my bite compels your soul to bend to my will.  
That was the last straw, Duo could no longer keep his big mouth shut. He erupted with laughter which put a confused and somewhat frustrated expression on the vampire's face.  
Hahahaha, compel my soul? Hahahahahah!! I haven't laughed so much since I put laxative in Heero's coffee during the preventer press conference hahahahahaha!!!  
The woman's face was bright red by now, Yeah, that was what Heero looked like too hahahahaha!!  
Duo's laughter was interrupted by a quick excruciating punch to the gut. Duo's body was trajected into the air and into a wall which crumbled from the impact.  
You might have not survived that if it wasn't for my bite! the woman was pretty damn serious now, Now come with me or I will cause your soul eternal suffering!  
Duo got up and brushed himself off, And I will cause you the pain of a thousand paper cuts!  
_Well that was intimidating. What can I do now? She is definitely stronger than me._  
Duo suddenly recalled something Heero said before: _I've faced thousands of soldiers, mobile dolls, and even Zechs operating the Zero system, but there is nothing more horrible more deadly than your annoying incessant chatter!  
_Duo used his god given talent and began to talk his way out of this situation. He babbled on for hours about the true definition of servant, vampire, and eternal. He even began to talk about his personal life and his hobbies.  
Stop! Stop! I've had enough. To hell with you, I don't want to spend an eternity listening to your meaningless chatter!  
The vampiress ran, flew, whatever she had to do to get the hell out of there.  
_Whew, that's a relief. I wonder why I'm so hungry all of a sudden?_  
----------------  
  
You see, I need blood to sustain myself. Duo was getting quite desperate.  
Trowa scratched his chin and analyzed the current situation, Well biting me will only add to the problem. Well, we can stop by the blood bank to buy some blood.  
I didn't know you could buy blood. Duo replied while scratching the back of his braid.  
Trowa smirked at the pure absurdness of the answer, You can if you have free passes to the circus on Saturday.  
---------------  
  
Where do we search first? asked Quatre who was obviously happy to have a break from Dorothy's enamored period.  
You fool, we should look for him at his favorite establishments. said Wufei who thought he was the fucking man for stating the obvious, no offense Wu-man.  
I'm not going there. Heero stated coldly.  
Why not? It isn't dangerous place is it? Quatre had a vague idea about Duo's favorite hangout, but wasn't quite sure.  
No, unless your significant other was the former queen of the world. Wufei gave Heero the You weakling man, why can't you stand up to your woman, you're a disgrace to all mankind look.  
The group walked the late night streets, navigating through mazes of brick and steel, through the abandoned alleys dodging the nocturnal residence of the city. They traveled a great distance over the urban setting to arrive at their final destination: a strip club.  
Well this sure looks like a well established business, Quatre trying to wipe the sweat and drool that had accumulated on his face, Wh wha what do you think we'll find in here at the the...Pussy Palace?  
You weakling man, why are you weakening to feminine wiles?! Wufei, Sally Po's sex slave, was one to talk.  
They walked into the establishment as casual as gundam pilots could be. In the corner of the room is where they sat, scanning the noisy room for their braided comrade.  
_We are never going to find him here. I will accomplish nothing by staying here, except for possibly getting in trouble with Relena.  
_A stripper made her way towards the table,Hey there handsome, wanna dance? She nonchalantly pointed at Quatre.  
Quatre turned a bright shade of red, Um...do you mean like the Waltz or something?  
The stripper tossed her hair behind her shoulder and whispered something into Quatre's ear which made him even redder.  
I bet he wishes it was an Endless Waltz, hah. Wufei joked as he spotted a familiar face near the main dance island, Is that Zechs?  
_Zechs wouldn't be caught dead here with Noin as his spouse. I wouldn't either considering she is the better pilot than any of us...if she did have a Gundam she could cause such disasters._  
Heero found himself to be mistaken as he saw what Wufei had spotted: A very intoxicated Zechs Marquis drinking himself into an even greater stupor.  
Heero and Wufei decided to leave the slobbering, stuttering Quatre to find out why the hell Zechs was here.  
Wufei was the appointed one to make their presence known, Hey Zechs, shouldn't you be at the preventer base with Noin working on that new terraforming project?  
Zechs gave Wufei the lazy eye, Thatsh Lucretshia Marquish to yoush!  
_Oh yeah, they got married a week or two ago._ Heero couldn't and didn't know of the ceremony due to putting out a fire at colony L5.  
Married life getting to you? Heero asked blandly.  
Yoush hash no idea! Zechs was starting to attract attention to himself, We hadsh a fight!  
Wufei decided to ask...due to hearing his second favorite word, fight, injustice being the first, What kind of fight?  
Zechs shivered and once again revealed the lazy eye, She won't let me keep Tallgesesh in the garagesh!!  
What kind of injustice is that!!? Number one was said and done, hot damn I made a rhyme.  
_Enough of this.  
_Look here Zechs, I don't have time to listen to your story anymore. We came here for one thing and one thing only.  
Whatsh? Relena'sh been mean to you too?  
You don't know the half of it, ahem, well anyway, have you seen Duo?  
Duo? That's the lash thing I'z want to shee.  
Heero nodded in agreement, Well lets go get Quatre and-  
Waish, I didn't shay I didn't shee him, that got Heero's attention, He wash with Trowa at a blood bank or shomething.  
Fine, we'll get Quatre and Zechs then we'll find Duo.  
Wufei looked at Heero in a hopeless way, Well, that's if you CAN get Quatre to go. Wufei pointed towards their table.  
You know I am a trillionair, and I'm a Gundam pilot, oh yes I am.  
Quatre was trying to impress the stripper and succeeding at it.  
_Oh god.  
_Quatre it's time to go.  
Wait a sec, I'm just trying to get to know Bambi here!  
_Oh well, I guess I'll have to use the usual tactic.  
_And I'm sure Dorothy would love to get to know Bambi as well, see, she's right over-  
Quatre bolted out the strip club as fast as those Arabian legs could carry him.  
_Another point goes to Heero._


End file.
